Global Defense Initiative
The Global Defense Initiative (GDI) is an Army in the Command & Conquer Tiberian Series. They are the main enemy of The Brotherhood Of Nod. The United Nations Global Defense Initiative (UNGDI), or Global Defense Initiative''' (GDI), is the global government of Earth. It was founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), on the date of October 12, 1995, as a formalized military branch of the United Nations and evolved into a supra-national state in its own right. The GDI's initial goal was to preserve world order by combating global terrorism, epitomized by its nemesis the Brotherhood of Nod, but eventually outgrew its original mandate to become a world government. Wiki page - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Defense_Initiative - GDI Units CNC1_GDI_Emblem.png GDI_Logo_2030.gif Post-118491-1354693742.png CNCKW_Steel_Talons_Logo.png CNCKW_ZOCOM_Logo.png CNC4_GDI_Logo.png '''Military Arsenal First Tiberium War Personnel * Mini Gunner * Rocket Soldier * Engineer * Grenadier * Commando Renegade * GDI Soldier * GDI Officer * GDI Military Police * GDI Rocket Soldier * GDI Rocket Officer * Grenadier * Engineer * Havoc * Patch * Gunner * Hotwire * Deadeye * Mobius * Sydney Land Vehicle * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Mobile HQ * Harvester * Humvee * Armored Personnel Carrier (M113) * Rocket Launcher (M270) * Medium Tank (M1 Abrams) * Mammoth Tank Renegade * Harvester * Humvee * Armoured personnel carrier (M113) * Medium tank (M1 Abrams) * MLRS (M270) * Mammoth tank Sea * Hover Craft * Gun Boat Renegade * Hovercraft * Gunboat * Helicopter carrier Air * Orca * Support Aircraft * Transport Helicopter * UH-60 Blackhawk * Black Widow * C-130 Hercules * F/A-18C/D Hornet Renegade * ORCA Assault Craft * A-10 Ground Support Plane * Transport helicopter Super Weapon * Ion Cannon TD_Minigunner_Icons.png|Mini Gunner TD_Rocket_Soldier_Icons.png|Rocket Soldier TD_Engineer_Icons.gif|Engineer TD_Grenadier_Icons.png|Grenadier TD_Commando_Icons.png|Commando Ren_Minigunner_Cameo.png|GDI Soldier Renegade_GDI_Officer_Icons.jpg|GDI Officer mpsoldier.jpg|Military Police GDI_Rocket_Soldier.jpg|GDI Rocket Soldier Renegade_GDI_Rocket_Soldier_Officer_Icons.jpg|GDI Rocket Officer Gdigren.jpg|Grenadier Renegade_GDI_Engineer_Icons.jpg|Engineer CNCR_Nick_Parker.jpg|Nick Parker "Havoc" Renegade_Patch_Icons.jpg|Patch Renegade_Gunner_Icons.jpg|Gunner Renegade_Hotwire_Icons.jpg|Hotwire Renegade_Deadeye_Icons.jpg|Deadeye Gdisydney0.jpg|Sydney Gdimobius2.jpg|Mobius TD_MCV_Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle TD_DOS_Mobile_HQ_Icon.png|Mobile HQ TD_Harvester_Icons.png|Harvester TD_Humvee_Icons.png|Hum-Vee TD_APC_Icons.png|Armored Personnel Carrier TD_Rocket_Launcher_Icons.png|Rocket Launcher TD_Medium_Tank_Icons.png|Medium Tank TD_Mammoth_Tank_Icons.png|Mammoth Tank CNCR_GDI_Harvester_Cameo.png|Harvester CNCR_Humvee_Cameo.png|Humvee CNCR_GDI_APC_Cameo.png|APC CNCR_MLRS_Cameo.png|MLRS CNCR_Medium_Tank_Cameo.png|Medium Tank CNCR_Mammoth_Tank_Cameo.png|Mammoth Tank TD_Hovercraft_Icons.gif|Hover Craft TD_Gunboat_Icons.png|Gun Boat Hovercraft_Ren1_Game1.jpg|Hovercraft Helicarrier.jpg|Helicarrier with Gunboats TD_ORCA_Assault_Craft_Icons.png|ORCA TD_Transport_Icons.png|Transport Helicopter TD_Support_Aircraft_Icons.png|Support Aircraft Blackhawk.jpg|UH-60 Blackhawk TD_F-23_Cutscene.png|F-23 TD_F-18_Render.png|F-18 Render Cncr_c130_hercules (1).jpg|Nod C-130 CNCR_Orca_Cameo.png|Orca CNCR_A10_Thunderbolt_Render.png|A10 Thunderbolt CNCR_GDI_Transport_Helicopter_Cameo.png|GDI Transport TD_Ion_Cannon_Icons.gif|ION CANNON Second Tiberium War Personnel * Light Infantry * Disc Thrower * Engineer * Field Medic * Jump Jet Infantry * Riot Soldier * Ghost Stalker * Umagon Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Harvester * Mobile War Factory * Mobile EMP * Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier * Hover MRLS * Disruptor * Mobile Sensor Array * Hunter Drone * Limpet Drone * Wolverine * Titan * Juggernaut * Mammoth Mk.II Air Craft * Orca Fighter * Orca Bomber * Orca Carryall * Orca Transport * Orca Dropship * Kodiak TS_GDI_Light_Infantry_Icons.gif|Light Infantry TS_Disc_thrower_Icons.gif|Disc Thrower TS_GDI_Engineer_Icons.gif|Engineer TS_Medic_Icons.gif|Medic Engineer TS_Jump_Jet_Infantry_Icons.gif|Jump Jet Infantry FS_Elite_Cadre_Icons.gif|Riot Soldier TS_Ghost_Stalker_Icons.gif|Ghost Stalker TS_Umagon_Icons.gif|Umagon TS_GDI_MCV_Icons.gif|Mobile Construction Vehicle TS_GDI_Harvester_Icons.gif|Harvester FS_Mobile_War_Factory_Icons.gif|Mobile War Factory FS_Mobile_EMP_Icons.gif|Mobile EMP TS_Amphibious_APC_Icons.gif|Amphibious APC TS_Hover_MRLS_Icons.gif|Hover MRLS TS_Disruptor_Icons.gif|Disruptor TS_GDI_MSA_Icons.gif|MSA TS_GDI_Hunter_Seeker_Icons.gif|Hunter Drone FS_GDI_Limpet_Drone_Icons.gif|Limpet Drone TS_Wolverine_Icons.gif|Wolverine TS_Titan_Icons.gif|Titan FS_Juggernaut_Icons.gif|Juggernaut TS_Mammoth_Mk_II_Icons.gif|Mammoth Mk II TS_Orca_Fighter_Icons.gif|Orca Fighter TS_Orca_Bomber_Icons.gif|Orca Bomber TS_Orca_Carryall_Icons.gif|Orca Carryall TS_Orca_Transport_Icons.gif|Orca Transport TS_Orca_Dropship_Icons.gif|Orca Dropship TS_Kodiak_Icons.gif|Kodiak Incursion personnel ''' * Rifleman * Rocketman * Sniper '''Vehicles * Mobile defense platform Buildings * Barracks C&C_Tiberian_Incursion_GDI_soldier.jpg|Rifleman C&C_Tiberian_Incursion_GDI_Rocket_Infantry.jpg|Rocketman Combat Medic Specialist .png|Combat Medic Specialist Tib-Inc_sniper.jpg|sniper Mobile_Defence_Platform.jpg|Mobile Defense Platform Mammoth Tanks Tib Inc.png|Mammoth Tanks GDI Vehicle C&C Inc.png|GDI Unknown Vehicle Third Tiberium War Personnel * Riflemen * Rocket Squad * Sniper Team * Disk Thrower Squad (Fan-Made) * Grenadier * Engineer * Combat Engineer * Field Medic Squad (Fan-Made) * Jetpack Trooper (Fan-Made) * Zone Trooper * Zone Raider * Zone Defender Squad (Fan-Made) * Zone Commando (Fan-Made) * Commando Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Surveyor * RIG * Harvester * Heavy Harvester * Rocket Harvester * GDI Harvester (Fan-Made) * CC-6 Pitbull * Alpha Pitbull * [[M121 Guardian Armored Personnel Carrier|M121''' Guardian Armored Personnel Carrier]] * Mobile Repair Transport * Goliath APC (Fan-Made) * Falcon (Fan-Made) * Slingshot * Tempest MLRS (Fan-Made) * Shatterer * Zone Shatterer * Disruptor (Fan-Made) * Mobile EMP Cannon (Fan-Made) * MBT-6 Predator Tank * Predator Mk2 (Fan-Made) * Wolverine (Fan-Made) * Wolverine MK.II * Titan (Fan-Made) * Titan MK.II * Colossus (Fan-Made) * Juggernaut Mobile Artillery System * Behemoth * Mammoth Tank * Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle * Mammoth Walker Mk. II (Fan-Made) '''Air Craft * Orca Strike Craft * Attack Orca (Fan-Made) * Hammerhead Attack Helicopter * A-15 Orca Gunship * Orca Bomber (Fan-made) * Firehawk * Supersonic Fighter * Condor Transport (Fan-Made) * Orca Carryall (Fan-Made) * Orca Rig (Fan-Made) * V-35 Ox-Transport * Ironside experimental troop transport * Orca Dropship (Fan-Made) * Kodiak II (Fan-Made) Naval * Hover Craft * Battleship * Air Craft Carrier CNCTW_Rifleman_Squad_Cameo.png CNCTW_Missile_Squad_Cameo.png|Missile Soldier CNCTW_SniperSquad_Cameo.png|Sniper Team CNCTW_Grenadier_Cameo.png|Grenadier CNCTW_Engineer_Cameo.png|Engineer CNCKW_Combat_Engineer_Cameo.png|Combat Engineer CNCTW_Zone_Trooper_Cameo.png|Zone Trooper CNCKW_Zone_Raider_Cameo.png|Zone Raider CNCTW_GDI_Commando_Cameo.png|Commando CNCTW_GDI_MCV_Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW_Surveyor_Cameo.png|Surveyor CNCTW_Rig_Cameo.png|RIG CNCTW_GDI_Harvester_Cameo.png|Harvester CNCKW_Heavy_Harvester_Cameo.png|Heavy Harvester CNCKW_Rocket_Harvester_Cameo.png|Rocket Harvester Alpha Pitbull.jpg|MiniGunner Pitbull CNCTW_Pitbull_Cameo.png|CC-6 Pitbull CNCTW_Guardian_APC_Cameo.png|Guardian Armored Personnel Carrier CNCKW_MRT_Cameo.png|Mobile Repair Transport CNCKW_Slingshot_Cameo.png|Slingshot CNCKW_Shatterer_Cameo.png|Shatterer CNCKW_Zone_Shatterer_Cameo.png|Zone Shatterer CNCTW_Predator_Tank_cameo.png|M-6 Predator Tank CNCKW_Wolverine_Cameo.png|Wolverine Mk. II CNCKW_Titan_Cameo.png|Titan Mk. II CNCTW_Juggernaut_Cameo.png|Juggernaut Mobile Artillery System CNCKW_Behemoth_Cameo.png|Behemoth CNCTW_Mammoth_Tank_Cameo.png|Mammoth Tank CNCKW_MARV_Cameo.png|Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle TW_Orca_Strike_Craft_Cameo.png|Orca Strike Craft CNCKW_Hammerhead_Cameo.png|Hammerhead CNCTW_Orca_Gunship_Cameo.png|A-15 Orca Gunship CNCTW_Firehawk_Cameo.png|Firehawk KW_Supersonic_Fighter_Cameo.png|Supersonic Fighter CNCTW_V35_OX_Cameo.png|V-35 Ox CNCKW_Ironside_Cameo.png|Ironside experimental troop transport TW_GDI_Hovercraft_Cameo.png|Hovercraft CNCTW_GDI_Battleship_Cameo.png|Battleship CNCTW_Aircraft_Carrier_Cameo.png|Aircraft Carrier Buildings Defense * Foxhole * Single Wall * Wall/Gate * Watchtower * Guardian Cannon * Anti-Air Battery * Artillery Emplacement * Battle Base * Skystrike Support Main * Construction Yard * Crane * Outpost * Powerplant * Accumulator * Tiberium Refinery * Tiberium Silo * Tiberium Spike * Barracks * War factory * Command Post * Airfield * Combat Support Airfield *GDI shipyard *Armory *Tech Center *Sonic Emitter *Pulse Scanner *Expansion Point *Space Command Uplink *Reclamator Hub *Reinforcement Hub *Tiberium Processing Plant *Intelligence Center *Research Lab *Covert Research Facility *Administration Building *EMP Control Center *Ion Cannon Control *Tacitus Containment Center CNCTW_GDI_Construction_Yard_Cameo.png|Construction Yard CNCTW_GDI_Crane_Cameo.png|Crane CNCTW_GDI_Outpost_Cameo.png|Outpost CNCTW_GDI_Power_Plant_Cameo.png|Power Plant GDI-Accumulator.png|Accumulator CNCTW_GDI_Tiberium_Refinery_Cameo.png|Tiberium Refinery CNCTW_GDI_Tiberium_Silo_Cameo.png|Tiberium Silo CNCTW_Tiberium_Spike_Cameo.png|Tiberium Spike CNCTW_Barracks_Cameo.png|Barracks CNCTW_GDI_War_Factory_Cameo.png|War Factory CNCTW_Foxhole_Cameo.png|Foxhole TA_GDI_Wall_Icon.png|Wall Tw3gate2.png|GDI Wall/Gate KW_sonic_fence.png CnC3_GDI_Searchlight_tower_in_game.png|Searchlight tower CNCTW_Watchtower_Cameo.png|Watchtower CNCTW_GDI_Artillery_Emplacement_Cameo.png|Artillery Emplacement CNCTW_Guardian_Cannon_Cameo.png|Guardian Cannon CNCTW_AA_Battery_Cameo.png|AA Battery CNCTW_Battle_Base_Cameo.png|Battle Base CNCTW_Sonic_Emitter_Cameo.png|Sonic Emitter Skystrike_Support.png|Skystrike Support CNCTW_Command_Post_Cameo.png|Command Post CNCTW_Airfield_Cameo.png|Airfield CNCKW_Combat_Support_Airfield_Cameo.png|Combat Support Airfield CNCTW_GDI_Shipyard.png|Shipyard CNCTW_Armory_Cameo.png|Armory CNCTW_Tech_Center_Cameo.png|Tech Center Pulse_scanner_ICON.png|Pulse scanner CNCTW_Expansion_Point_Cameo.png|Expansion Point CNCTW_Space_Command_Uplink_Cameo.png|Space Command Uplink CNCTW_Ion_Cannon_Control_Center_Cameo.png|Ion Cannon Control Center CNCKW_Reclamator_Hub_Cameo.png|Reclamator Hub CNCTW_Reinf_Bay_Cameo.png|Reinforcement Bay Zocom Tunnel entrance.png CNCTW_EMP_Control_Center_Cameo.png|EMP Control Center TW_Generic_Research_Lab_Cameo.png|Research Lab KW_Tiberium_Processing_Plant_Cameo.png|Tiberium Processing Plant KW_GDI_Administration_Building_Cameo.png|GDI Administration Building TiberiumSpike.jpg|Tiberium Spike GDI_Radio_Station.jpg GDI radar building.png GDI_Admin.jpg GDI_Covert_Research.jpg GDI Storage Tank building.png Pulse_Scanner.jpg Tacitus Containment Building.png|Tacitus Containment Building Tiberium Infantry * Riflemen * Heavy Trooper * Engineer * Zone Trooper Vehicles * Roughrider * Bull Tank * Titan Aircraft * Orca Drone * Ironside Transport * Madrid Defenses * Jackhammer artillery * Stealth site * Orbital slug facility * SAM site * 20mm Vulcan tower Buildings * Sky factory * Ion cannon facility * Landing zone Command & Conquer 4 Infantry * Zone Engineer * Zone Troopers * Zone Raider * Zone Enforcer * Zone Defender * Zone Lancer * Zone Captain * Zone Commando Vehicles ''' * Defense Crawler * Offense Crawler * Dozer * Bulldog * Talon * AT-22 Hunter * Armadillo * Rhino * Wolf Tank * Spartan Tank * Sheppard Tank * AT-414 Refractor Tank * Mammoth Tank mk. IV * Shockwave * Conductor * AHV-8 Sandstorm * Thunderhead * Striker * Titan * Juggernaut * AW-12 Mastodon '''Air Craft * Support Crawler * Orca Mk. V * Hurricane * Spanner * Paladin * Hammerhead * Firehawk * Archangel * Kodiak * Arcus Experimental Bomber * Global Stratospheric Transport TT_GDI_Engineer.png|Engineer CNC4_Zone_Trooper_Cameo.png|Zone Trooper CNC4_Zone_Defender_Cameo.png|Zone Defender CNC4_Zone_Enforcer_Cameo.png|Zone Enforcer Zone_Lancer.jpg|Zone Lancer CNC4_Zone_Raider_Cameo.png|Zone Raider CNC4_Zone_Captain_Cameo.png|Zone Captain CNC4_Commando_GDI_Cameo.png|Commando CNC4_Dozer_Cameo.png|Dozer CNC4_Bulldog_Cameo.png|Bulldog CNC4_Hunter_Cameo.png|Hunter CNC4_Rhino_Cameo.png|Rhino CNC4_Armadillo_Cameo.png|Armadillo CNC4_Spartan_Tank_Render.png|Spartan Tank CNC4_Wolf_Render.png|Wolf CNC4_Shepard_Tank_Cameo.png|Shepard Tank Refractor.png|AT-414 Refractor Mammoth.png|Mammoth Tank TT_GDI_Defense_Crawler.png|Defense CNC4_Striker_Render.png|Striker CNC4_Titan_Render.png|Titan CNC4_Juggernaut_Render.png|Juggernaut CNC4_Mastodon_Render.png|Mastodon TT_GDI_Offense_Crawler_Icons.png|Offense Spanner.png|Spanner CNC4_Talon_Render.png|Talon Conductor.png|Conductor CNC4_Shockwave_Cameo.png|Shockwave Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm CNC4_Thunderhead_Cameo.png|Thunderhead CNC4_Hurricane_Render.png|Hurricane CNC4_Orca_Render.png|Orca Mk.V Paladin.png|Paladin Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead Firehawk.png|Firehawk Archangel.png|Archangel TT_Kodiak.png|Kodiak Tiberian_Twilight_Kodiak.jpg|Kodiak CNC4_Arcus_Bomber_Render.png|Arcus experimental bomber TT_GDI_Support_Crawler.png|Support CNC4_GST_icon.jpg|Global Stratospheric Transport Buildings * Defense Base * Offense Base * Support Base * Bunker * Guardian Cannon * Missile Turret * Tunnel * Focus Beam * Falcon MLRS * Crystal Shield * Skystrike Artillery * Ion Cannon * Outpost * Tiberium Control Network 'Gallery' TD_Hovercraft_Render.jpg TD_Gunboat_Render.png CNCR_Orca_Ren.png DiscThrower_CC2_Cine1.jpg GDI_Hover_MLRS.jpg FS_Mobile_EMP_static_render.gif Disruptor.jpg Mobile_Sensor_Array.jpg Titan_CC2_Cine1.jpg FS_Juggernaut_Render.gif Destroy_Prototype_Facility17.jpg Orca_Fighter_3.jpg Orca_Bomber_3.jpg Orca_Carryall.png CNCTS_Orca_Transport_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTS_Orca_Transport_Concept_Art_2.jpg Orca_Transport_01.jpg ORCA_Dropship_Render_02.jpg CNCTW_GDI_harvester_-_early.jpg CNCTW_GDI_harvester_-_early_render.jpg GDI Dropship.jpg|GDI Dropship Command_and_conquer_3_conceptart_iWBNW.jpg GDI_Harvester_TW3.jpg CNCTW_Zone_Infantry_Render.jpg GDI_Slingshot.jpg Pitbull MiniGunner.jpg Pitbull_CNCTW.jpg zocom___ambulance_by_wildchild_chrizz-d3gh3dy.jpg CnC3_KanesWrath_MRT.jpg GDIPredator.jpg command-conquer-34193-1920x1080.jpg Mammoth_tank.jpg Mammoth Concept.jpg CNCKW_Shatterer_Concept_Art.jpg KW_Wolverine_low_detail_model.jpg KW_Titan_Render.jpg Behemoth_CC3-KW_DevRend1.jpg ddd9f87be8b3945e88570c299eed744d--aircraft-carrier-a-concept.jpg Orca_gunship.jpg CC3_KANE_EDITION-0.jpg CNCTWKW_Hypersonic_Fighter.jpg community_image_1418536186.jpg Zonetrooper1.jpg 4224913-command-and-conquer-3-HD.jpg FWM_at_War.jpg cncannounce.jpg|Zone Troopers Zonetraider.jpg KW_MARV_Concept_Art.jpg Marv_Hi-Rez.jpg|MARV Third_ion_cannon.jpg Ion_Cannon_Render.jpg Philadelphia_1.jpg|Philadelphia video_game_wallpapers_1.jpg GDIZoneEnforcerConcept.jpg cc4_announcement_concept_art_1.jpg CNC4_GST_In_Space.jpg cc_granger_jeep.jpg GDI_Hunter_Concept_Art.jpg gdi_conqurer2.jpg command-and-conquer-4-experience-system-upgrade-artwork-small.jpg Mastodon_CC4_DevRend1.jpg Portfolio_Gallery_1_04.jpg GDI_Kodiak.png CNCTI_power_plant_2.jpg